We propose to develop prototype software to detect geographically localized changes in cancer incidence or mortality over time. The system will analyze data collect by local, regional or state cancer registries. The conceptual design for the Cancer Management Mapping System will be developed by the principal investigator. She will collaborate with a panel of experts comprised of a public officer, a cancer epidemiologist, a nationally-known analytic cartographer, and a California regional cancer registry program manager. This approach will use an existing geographic information system (GIS) combined with a statistical analysis of software package. The project will rely on existing software when possible. A portion of the software needs identified by the principal investigator and the panel of experts will be implemented as part of the deliverable. In the present context this technology might be used to compare cancer incidence maps of environmental data. This same technology can be applied to identifying geographically localized changes in cancer over time. It can be used to identify small or large geographic areas with an elevated cancer risk in a single time period.